Currently, video surveillance is being used more and more, raising notably the problem of respect for privacy. In certain applications, only images or areas of images of a video stream must be able to be accessible, accessibility being reserved for authorized persons.
The publication entitled Compliant Selective encryption for H.264/AVC video streams by Cyril Bergeron and Catherine Lamy, Proceedings of the International Workshop on Multimedia Processing, MMSP'05, Shanghai, discloses a scheme making it possible to partially encipher a video stream so as to secure the transmission of the information contained in this stream while preserving compatibility with the H.264 standard.